


Tear in my heart//It takes someone to come around

by jishwatyjobeans



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Josh, Daddy Kink, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, M/M, Physical Abuse, Ryden, Semi-Public Sex, Substance Abuse, Top Tyler, Violence, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishwatyjobeans/pseuds/jishwatyjobeans
Summary: Gay and dramatic.





	

Jenna was beaten down. She'd had a shitty day at work, and was just tired. She just wanted to go home, have some food, tell Tyler about it, maybe pull a sympathy hug out of him, and go to sleep. She pulled up to their apartment and walked in. Once she got to their room, she opened the door and went in. She pulled a box of Kraft mac and cheese down from the cupboard and started fixing dinner. *** Just after she'd started boiling the water, she walked into the bedroom. She started to say “Ty, I started din…” before stopping dead in her tracks to look at the sight in front of her. Her boyfriend of three years, pulling up the covers to his neck, and trying to get some dude out the window. “I'm sorry, Jenna I am so sorry. I'm not gonna say it's not what it looks like, because well it is, but please Jen, I'm so so sorry.” Tyler said, pulling one of  _ those _ faces. “Jenna?” he said, since Jenna still hasn't spoken or moved. *** She slowly started to move again. Wiping tears from her eyes, she starts to speak. “Tyler what is this?” she got out in between sobs. “Jenna...I'm really, really sorry, I can explain, please just give me a chance.” Jenna held out her arm, gesturing for an explanation. “Okay Jen, here's the thing. I am gay. Very, very gay. I've known I was gay since about a year and a half into our relationship. But I just, I loved you too much to tell you. I knew it would break your heart and I didn't want to put you through that. I've been seeing someone for a little under six months now. I was going to tell you eventually, I just didn't know how. I'm really, really sorry, Jen. I still love you so, so much, just not in a couple way.” Tyler explained. *** Jenna just sighed. “I love you too Tyler.” She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I love you a lot. I guess this is just something I have to deal with. I know how much courage that took, and I'm proud. I'm not 100% okay with this, but I'll try.” she said with a sigh. “God, you don't even understand how happy this makes me Jenna.” Tyler said. They hug. Tyler takes a blanket and pillow to the futon to sleep, and that was that. He wakes up the next day to a knock on the door. *** He gets up and groggily walks toward the door. When he opens it, he's a little shocked by the face that greets him. “Hey, Tyler.” he says with an awkward grin. It was the boyfriend, Josh. “Hon, what are you doing here?” he asks. “Um, I kinda forgot my hoodie. Sorry I shouldn't have come.”  He says before turning around. “Josh, it's okay, come in. I'll make some coffee.” he says. Josh smiles wide and walks in. Jenna comes out of the bedroom, looking a little confused. *** “Oh my god, that's the twink, isn't he?” she said, tiredly. “Yeah, Jen, he forgot his hoodie.” Tyler said. “I invited him in for coffee.” He explained. “Alright, well I guess I'd have to meet him at some point anyhow.” She sighs before sitting in the chair across from the futon. “ What's your name?” she asks in the kind, motherly voice she's known for. “I'm Josh.” he says with a smile. Jenna sticks her hand out. “Jenna. Nice to meet you.” she says while shaking Joshs hand. “You too.” Josh replies. *** Tyler heads into the living room with three coffees. “ Nice to see we're all getting along” Tyler says as he sips his coffee. “So Josh, how old are you? You look young.” she says. “I'll be 19 in June.” Josh replies, to which Jenna chokes on her coffee, and gives Tyler a look that just says ‘wtf’ “Jen come on, I'm 25, and he's almost 19, that's only an 7 year difference.” Tyler says. “Tyler exactly! That's a 7 year difference!” Jenna says in a high pitched voice. “I'm very mature for my age!” Josh chimes in, trying to keep the peace. “Whatever, whatever, it's your life, not mine, but I will be silently judging you.” Jenna says to which Tyler giggles. At least now we all know eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back bitches. One year later, I'm back.


End file.
